Lost Love
by Olive Everclear
Summary: When Prince Finn lost the love of his life, he never thought he could be happy again. Until he found her.
1. Prologue

The Southern Kingdoms of the Britannia Prima were coming together. Everyone was meeting in Cornwall to sign the treaty. Prince Finn and his parents rules Cornwall. They were one of the greatest families to rule They was fair and just and brave. Finn was only twelve at the time, but he was leader of the knights. He lead them well and strong. Finn's closest friend and bravest knight was Sir Noah Puckerman, though everyone called him Puck. They were practically brothers.

The Fabray family hailed from Devon. They were know as classy people. Devon had very little war and there people all prayed to the new God. The Fabray women were beautiful, it was known throughout the land, even the Irish knew that. They all had long, golden hair and hazel eyes. There youngest daughter, Lady Quinn was Finn's age. She kept her servant, Mercedes; a girl their age as well who was from across the sea, close to her side at all times.

The Abrams arrived after them, the Crippled King being carried in as usual. Price Artie, as he preferred to be called. Once a great horse back rider, but attacked one day during a ride. He would now forever be called the Crippled King by everyone. But he was the youngest king to ever rule Monmouth-shire and he did an amazing job at it. His people were thriving and happy. He, much like Lady Quinn, always had his manservant with him. A boy just as young as them. No one knew what his real name was. He came from a land far from Britannia. They called him Mike.

The next family, much like the Fabray family, all had blonde hair. They weren't like the Fabray's though. The Pierce family was always happy and entergetic. Princess Brittany, the eldest daughter with the piercing blue eye always made everyone smile. They came from Glamorgan. She was especially excited this visit, she had recently acquired a new servant, from the same far away land as Artie's manservant. Brittany called the girl Tina.

The last family they waited for was the Lopez family from Dorset. They had many daughters, all much older than the rest of the heirs to the thrones. They also had a son, who planned on inheriting his father's throne and taking a wife from one of the court members of Dorset. The youngest daughter, Santana was known to be passionate and fierce.

Finn was especially excited to see the young girl. He was to marry her once they turn seventeen. He had only met her once, the day they were announced to be married. They were seven and she called him Finnigan all day. He told her that wasn't his name. But she said she didn't care, she liked it better. It sounds silly to others, but Finn knew he loved her for that day on. They wrote together all the time, getting to know each other in some form before they had to spend their lives together. He didn't know what she looked like anymore, he didn't know what her voice sounded like, but he knew he loved her.

Only, the Lopez family never showed up. Everyone figured the trail could have been ruined by the poor weather. No one even thought they'd purposely miss the signing since it was King Lopez who planned the treaty in the first place. The next morning, the royals that gathered awoke to grim news. Dorset was sacked by raiders. Every member of the royal family was brutally murdered.

Finn was devastated at the news. His world was crashing down. His love, his future wife, Santana was murdered. Puck told him to man up, he didn't know her. But Finn did know her. He knew her favorite color was earthy green because she liked how it looked with her skin. He knew her favorite part of a feast was the dinner rolls. He knew she liked to sing and walk around in the woods that surrounded her home when no one was paying attention. He knew she liked the smell of cinnamon and even though her dad had to pay extra to have it brought in from the far east, across the sea, he still did because the smell made her smile. He knew she played pranks on the kitchen workers and had a pet kitten that no one, expect her chamber maid, knew about. He knew Santana, and he loved her.

Finn Hudson, Prince of Cornwall was twelve years old when he lost the love of his life and no one understood that feeling.


	2. The Gift

Some years have passed and Finn still longs for his lost love. His parents and his friends all think he needs to get over it. His parent have already set up another match. As much as he begged for them to not do it, he was now set to marry Lady Quinn.

She was nice and all, beautiful of course. But they didn't see eye to eye. The jokes he use to write Santana made her annoyed and she was always rolling her eyes at him and telling him to stop talking. She was also obsessed with his dancing. He was tall and lanky, he couldn't move all graceful like her. But she was always forcing him to dance. And whenever he messed up a step or bumped into something, she yelled at him. She'd also get all crazy whenever he mentioned Santana.

Everyone did as a matter of fact. His best friend, Puck would call him a girl. He always teased him about it. Finn tried to let it roll off his back. But it hurt. He tried to move on. He had his servant, Sam hide all the letters and gifts he had exchanged with Santana over the years. But he longed for them and eventually broke down and began to beg his servant for them back. It was probably the lowest point in his life.

Today though, was especially hard for him. Today was their birthday. Yes, Finn and Santana shared a birthday. They always talked about the great parties they'd throw for themselves once they were married. But that would never happen now. He tried to convince his family no balls or parties or anything. But they wouldn't listen.

This wasn't just for his birthday though. Two kingdoms from Maxima Caesariensis are coming to join the Peace Treaty that was created by Anthony Lopez, _her_ father. The two Kingdoms were Wiltshire, ruled by the Berry family and Hampshire, ruled by the Hummels.

Finn only knew a little about the two families. And everything he learned was from Santana. Though the two kingdoms weren't apart of their territory, the Lopez family was close to them. Santana would tell Finn that Rachel, the only heir to the Berry throne, was an annoying, loud mouth girl. She told him how their family was odd because there were two men and one women. None related by blood, none knew who the father was of Rachel. She called them both dad. And The Hummels were decent people, according to Santana. Kurt, the only heir and son of Burt, was fragile (once again, according to Santana).

Finn was some what excited to meet the two families. He would never admit why to his friends, but he planned on learning more about Santana. He planned on getting as much information about her. The little stories could keep him on a Santana high for the next year. He prayed daily for a connection to her, and today he would get it.

Brittany, Artie, Quinn and their families had already arrived. The royal families planned on staying for a three week long feast in celebration of Finn's sixteenth birthday and the new Treaty of Peace. Puck was already planning pranks on the new kids, who they learned are the same ages as them. Finn tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. He instructed Sam to not get convinced into helping Puck in any way.

Sam was a good manservant. Finn got him when he was fourteen. They found him wondering around a deserted village while on a ride. Raiders had stolen everything and in the rush to flee, his family lost him. He agreed to come back and work for Finn in the palace, one day hoping to search for his family. Finn figured Sam was just going to stay now, since he had worked to earn enough gold in search of them. Finn didn't mind. He liked Sam. The boy wasn't the smartest of people and he was always talking about far away kingdoms in the sky. He was a little odd, but Finn liked that too. He was funny and good to talk to. He was the only one who didn't judge him about the Santana thing.

Finn sat in the large chair on his father's left. His mother at his right. The Knights stood around the hall and the visiting royals were seated along the wall at a large table. He heard the squire announce the arrival of the two families.

The Berry's came in first. Shelby, the woman of the household walked in front of Hiram and Leroy walked on either side of her, a few paces behind. They bowed respectively and offered their well wishes to Finn. They each offered some sort of gift. Next came there daughter. Finn would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. She wasn't like Quinn or Brittany. She was different looking, but beautiful all the same. She sang him a song as his gift. He was honestly blown away by her voice. Everyone clapped. Finn could even see Sam clapping from behind the wall.

The Hummels came in next, King Burt and Prince Kurt stood side by side. You honestly couldn't see the resemblances, except for the noses. Burt was built a little bigger, rough around the edges and Kurt, well, he looked fragile. Just like Santana said. They offered Finn a new sword and shield. The Hampshire kingdom was known for their steel, so Finn was pretty excited to test his gifts from them out.

The festivites began and Finn broke away from his parents, making his way to Rachel and Kurt. He chatted about small things, the weather, the ride, his gifts. Rachel was starring at him, making him feel a little awkward. He cleared his throat, wanting to get to the point of the reason he even came over to them.

"You two were close to Lady Santana, right?" He asked, his voice hushed not wanting anyone to tell him to drop the subject of her.

Rachel gave him a sad look and bowed her head, Kurt equally sad, nodded. "You could say that."

"Santana didn't exactly like us." Rachel spoke up a little. "Whenever our families would visit with each other and we went along, she would go off and perch herself up in a tree and write. She was always writing. What she wrote, I have no idea."

"What did she look like?" He asked, deseprate to know.

"She was beautiful." Answered Rachel.

"She had an exotic look to her. Tanned skin, dark eyes, raven hair. I was jealous of her looks." Added Kurt, putting his hand to his chest.

Finn thought it was weird he'd be jealous of her looks, but then again he probably meant her skin. Kurt was pale. Like, very pale.

"Why do you ask?" Rachel probed.

Finn sighed and looked around. "I was to marry her once we came of age. And I was just curious to know about what would have been."

Rachel bowed her head. "You love her?" He voice was weak, like she was hurt.

"I met her only once." He said, not wanting to give into his weakness for the dead girl.

"The last time I saw Santana was when we were eight." Kurt began. "Do you remember that Rachel?" The small girl's head lifted up, a small smile forming on her lips. "It was my birthday and she came to visit me. She gave me the softest silk I have ever felt. Light blue in color, like the sky. She said it looked good against my porcelain skin." He laughed at the memory. "It began to rain and I was upset that it would rain on my day. She wouldn't take the though. She pulled off her dress and walked out in just her undergarments. It was crazy. But we joined her. We danced in the rain for hours. Our parents went mad."

Finn heard Rachel sniffling, he looked to her and saw tears in her eyes. "And after we were scolded, she just rolled her eyes and pulled out her book and began to write a story about our future adventures together. She was so nice that day. Usually she called me an annoying bird. But that day, it was so wonderful. We didn't get to see each other again because of how much trouble we got in. We were going to visit her after she returned from the Treaty signing. But…" Rachel trailed off, her eyes watering again.

Kurt put his arms around the girl and she folded into him. Finn stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. After a few moment passed, Rachel was fine. She apologized for being a mess. He told her it wasn't necessary. He turned from the two, happy with the small information he learned. Though, he wish is was more. They hadn't seen her for four years before she passed. No one could tell him was she looked like before it happened. No one could tell him how she was before it happened.

Finn saw Brittany skipping over to him, his mood lightened up a little.

"Dear, Brittany." He greeted, smiling at her.

"Hello, Finn." She beamed, stopping in front of him. "I have a gift for you."

"So do many people."

"Mine it better." She said, her voice promising.

"Ok, give it here." He was curious.

She laughed and shook her head. "Follow me."

Brittany turned from him and bounced out of the grand hall, him following close behind. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Quinn glaring and walking toward them, quickly followed by Puck. Finn motioned for Sam to come with them, so he could take the gift to his chamber with the others. The five of them made their way to Brittany's chambers, Finn's curiosity going with each step. What gift could Brittany had gotten him that had to be stored in her room and not given to him while the others gave their gifts.

She stopped suddenly, turning the face them, her eyes filled with excitement. "Ready?" She asked, as if they weren't all obviously dying to know. She didn't wait for an answer though. She swung the doors open and stepped inside. "Happy Birthday!" She shouted.

Finn looked around the room, a few candles flickered but he saw nothing but the room. Quinn scoffed and Puck laughed lightly. Brittany must have had a delayed reaction because she huffed with frustration. "Where did it go?"

Finn laughed at this, Brittany was always losing stuff. He watched her look under her bed and then inside her cabinets as if the item sprouted legs and ran away. She scratched her head and turned to him.

"Oh, I think I know where your gift is." She was beaming again as she walked back out of the room and down the hall.

"Are you really going to play this hide and go seek game with her?" Quinn snapped.

"No one asked you to come." Finn answered and walked off toward Brittany.

He could hear Puck laughing and Quinn stomping after him. He glanced back and saw the three of them once again following after him and Brittany. She led them outside and down toward the gardens. Finn figured this meant Brittany was outside earlier with his gift and she must have dropped it. They followed her past the gardens and into the woods. She stopped and turned to them.

"Stay here." She whispered and then walked toward a large oak tree.

Everyone listened to her. They stayed put and watched her bend down. The top half of her body was hidden by the tree.

"It's took dark to see anything she might have dropped." Quinn whined.

"Sir, should I help?" Offered Sam.

"No. She said stay."

"You know we could be inside dancing right now, Finn."

Finn sighed. "No one forced you out, Quinn." He really didn't know why she insisted on ruining everything.

"You're my future husband, that forced me out here." She snapped.

"That doesn't make sense." Puck butted in before Finn had the chance to say the same exact thing.

Before anyone else had the chance to say anything else, Brittany was walking back. But she had someone with her. Everyone wore the same confused expression, stepping back into the moonlight as Brittany emerged with a girl. It was dark but you could tell she was beautiful, yet a bit messy.

"Happy Birthday." Brittany repeated in the same voice she used in the room, pushing the girl toward Finn.

"She got you a whore!" Puck shouted and laughed loudly.

The girl backed up toward the trees again, she looked scared. Brittany grabbed her and rubbed her back gently.

"She's not a whore." She told Puck. Brittany looked hurt.

"Brittany…I don't think you can give people as presents." Quinn said, her voice soft.

"But..I…Finn?" She frowned, trying to hold the girl in place who looked like she was trying to run.

"Can we discuss this inside? I'm cold." Quinn snapped, grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him back toward the palace.

Everyone followed, Brittany pulling the girl in with her. Once inside, they went to the kitchen, knowing it was empty and the brightest area. The cooks leave a fire burning for hours so the servants could cook their own food. The girl looked even more beautiful in the light. She had dark, long hair. Tanned skinned and deep brown eyes. Finn could tell by the look on Puck and Sam's face that they thought she was beautiful too. He could tell Quinn did so as well since she was wearing that face she only wore when she was jealous.

"Her name is Maria." Brittany informed them.

"Hello, Maria." Finn greeted. She didn't respond. She was stared into the flames of the fire.

"She doesn't talk." Brittany told him, laughing a little.

"Then how do you know her name?" Quinn asked, her bad attitude on high.

"I named her." The girl slipped out of Brittany's arm and sat on the ground in front of the fire, just starring at it. Everyone looked at Brittany, as if asking for her to explain more. "On our way here, we heard screaming. And we sent a guard out in check. They came back with her. Some men were trying to rape her. My parents won't let me keep her as my personal servant since I have Tina. They suggested I give her to you. You don't have a female servant. She can clean your chamber and draw your bath."

Finn felt bad for the poor girl. For all they knew she was raped before she was found. But that didn't change the fact that he didn't need her. "I have Sam for that."

Brittany looked heartbroken. "Please, Finn. If not my parents said she'll go to a brothel. She's too pretty to be a whore. Please." She begged.

Finn sighed, ready to cave into her. He couldn't say no to Brittany. Not when her pretty eyes were swarming with tears. "Ok. I accept my gift."

"What?" Quinn demanded. "Oh, boo hoo, a peasant girl becomes a whore. It happens all the time."

"You really are heartless?" That was the meanest thing anyone has ever heard Brittany say.

Quinn looked crushed. Her mouth hanging open. She looked between the three boys for some back up and when she got none, she stormed out. Finn turned to Sam, smiling lightly.

"Please, take Miss Maria to the servant quarters and have her fed. She looks starved. Also, get her some clothes that fit her."

Sam nodded and moved to the girl. He bent down and put his hand on the small of her back. "Come with me, Maria." He said, his tone soft. She turned and looked up at him. Her expression still showed fear. She looked at Brittany who only nodded and then she stood up.

She pointed to the fire. No one understood. She kept pointing, frowning as no one answered whatever she seemed to be asking.

"Fire?" Puck said, stepping forward.

Maria turned to it and stepped closer, reaching her hand out. Before she got too close, Sam pulled her away. She gasped and pushed him away, moving behind Brittany. Everyone stayed silent.

"What happened to you?" Sam wondered out loud, smiling softly at her, trying to show her not to be afraid of him.

She must have sensed he meant no harm because she stepped forward and reached her hand out to him. Brittany, Finn and Puck all stood there and watched them exchange smiles. Maria had an amazing smile. It was bright and made her eyes twinkle a bit. Brittany later told him that was the first time she had seen the girl smile in the three weeks of knowing her. Apparently, her family had some business in Dorset and on their leave they found her. His mind wondered to Santana and how Maria looked similar to how Kurt and Rachel had described his lost bride. He figured any tanned girl with dark hair would resemble Santana to him though.

After the guest went to bed, Finn laid awake in his bed, thinking of the new knowledge he learned of Santana. He also thought about Maria. He wondered why she couldn't speak and what happened to her family. He wondered why she tried to touch the burning fire and what made her so scared of everyone. As his thoughts consumed him, he could hear Sam in his quarters next to his room, talking. Finn sat up, trying to listen.

"Maria, you're not suppose to sleep in here. Only I am. I am Finn's manservant so I must be near him at all times." It was muffled but the walls where thin enough and the rest of the palace was silent enough for him to hear Sam's one side conversation. "I'll let you stay tonight. But you must stop being scared of everyone else. You have to sleep in the servant quarters tomorrow." Finn could hear the soft creak of Sam's bed. He wondered if they were laying next to each other or if Sam was laying on the floor. He heard another creak and Sam's heavy outtake of breath. "Fine, I'll lay with you. This is against all the rules though." That answered Finn's question and for some reason unknown to him, he envied Sam.

The next morning Finn awoke to Maria gazing down at him.

"Hello." He said softly.

A moment later Sam entered, sighing and walking over to Maria. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the bed. She giggled as he set her down and took a seat on the bench under his window. Sam turned to Finn, looking amused by Maria's antics.

"Your Grace, forgive her. I don't think she knows any better."

Finn sat up, his eyes on Maria. She looked happy. "It's forgiven." He stayed under the covers, not wanting to be rude and be in front of a lady with in his sleeping attire. "Oh, and Sam. If she wishes to sleep in your room, she can. I won't tell."

Sam's face went red and he bowed. Finn knew a man and woman could not sleep together in the same bed unless married. It was a sin. But, Finn's family practiced the old religion and they only saw sin if they did more than sleep. He knew Sam practice the new religion though and was probably already begging for forgiveness for the night before.

"Has she spoken?" Finn asked, turning the attention back on the girl, who was now pressed against the window, peering out at the whatever has caught her attention. She was like a child, discovering everything for the first time.

"She said her name, my name and fire." He answered, smiling over at her. The envious feeling of the night before was coming back to Finn. He couldn't explain it.

"Can you escort her out so I can dress?" He requested.

Sam nodded and called her name. She turned and got up, walking to him, the smile still on her face. Finn wondered what Sam did to make her attitude change so fast from the previous night. When Sam came back into the room to help him dress, he waved him off, telling him to show Maria around.

Hours had passed since his morning encounter with Sam and Maria. They followed him around, Sam doing whatever needed to be done. It was like any other day. Expect Maria would stop and gaze at something and Sam would have to pull her away or tell her not to touch. And much to the norm, Finn found himself in the hall, begging his parents not to make him marry Quinn. The only difference is that Quinn was witnessing it today, along with Puck, Artie, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, Sam and Maria.

"Please, Father. We have nothing in common." He begged.

"What are you talking about? We both love to dance." She interjected,

"No, you love to dance. I hate it." He corrected.

"Enough!" His father raised his hand. "I told you, son. You cannot stay unwed. Santana is dead. You must move on."

"Ok, I get that. But why not wed me to Brittany or even Rachel. At least someone nice."

Quinn scoffed and he heard Brittany laughing lightly. He saw Rachel beaming at him. Though he didn't know her, she seemed like a much better match then Quinn.

"Brittany is to wed King Artie." His father answered, ignoring a reason for not choosing Rachel.

Finn turned to Artie. "Want to trade?"

"Who's Santana?" It was a light, sweet, musical voice. The most beautiful sound Finn had ever heard. He searched the room to place the voice with the person, only coming upon Maria. Everyone was looking at her. She repeated. "Who's Santana?" Her voice a little louder, but still amazing to hear.

"You will speak in turn." His father said, his tone harsh and angry that a servant would speak in the matters of royals.

"Ok, when is my turn?" She asked, seeming to believe there was some sort of assigned order of who was allowed to speak.

"Father." Finn said before anything bad could happen to Maria. "She doesn't know any better."

Maria turned to Sam and whispered. "Is it my turn?"

Sam shook his head and put his finger over his lips. Maria nodded and turned back to Finn, smiling as if she was still waiting for her turn. Finn couldn't believe it. No one could. His father was even standing there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. How do you tell and lost girl who barely knows anything that she isn't allowed to speak in front of certain people unless spoken to first?

"Sam, take your leave and bring Maria with you." Finn instructed.

Sam looked relieved as he bowed and started to pull Maria out of the room with him. Maria pulled away from him and bowed liked him, causing Finn to laugh a little. Another thing she didn't know apparently. Only men bow at the waist. The discussion wore on about Finn not liking Quinn, Quinn getting offended, his dad telling him to get over it. Nothing was gained except a new reason for Quinn to dislike him.


	3. Visions

Maria didn't understand why Sam was pulling her into the kitchen, shaking his head at her. She didn't understand a lot. Like why did Finn's father yell at her? Why didn't Finn want to marry Quinn? Why did he have to marry her? Sam sat her down on the hard, wooden bench, in front of a large table, next to a few more servants their age. She met them briefly the night before.

"Is it my turn now?" She asked Sam.

"You're turn for what?" Questioned the girl next to her. She was rounder then the rest, still pretty though. Her skin dark. They called her Mercedes.

"To speak." Maria answered, smiling at her. "Who's Santana?" She turned to Sam, who was standing at the end of the table, his head hanging down. She looked across the table to the other two servants, Mike and Tina. They wore the same shocked expression.

"A dead girl." Only Mercedes answered. "She was suppose to marry Prince Finn but a few years ago, she was murdered along with the rest of her family."

"But her body was never found." Mike added, in a low, creepy voice.

Maria frowned. She understood now why everyone looked so shocked. "Poor, Finn. Should I go comfort him?" She stood up but Sam pushed her back down.

"No. Peasants and Royals aren't allowed to touch like that. Plus, you're in enough trouble already. You're not allowed to speak in matters of them."

"I don't understand, Sammy." She frowned a little more. All these rules were too hard to remember.

"Just, for now on. No talking unless asked a question directly to you. Unless it's just us."

Maria nodded, still not really understanding but not wanting to upset Sam anymore.

They all stayed in the kitchen together for a while longer, just talking about nothing important. They were all called off to perform duties for their masters, Maria and Sam included. Though, Maria wasn't any help. She didn't know how to do anything Finn asked her to do. So, eventually he just told her to sit down and tell him about herself. Another thing she didn't know how to do.

"How can you not remember anything?"

She shrugged, glancing at Sam who was polishing Finn's shoes.

"I think I remember something, but it might only be a dream."

"Well, do tell."

"Well, it's not anything nice." She warned, not wanting to upset her master.

"I've fought in plenty of battles to not get upset by things that are not nice."

She sighed and nodded. "Well, I can see around me, a room, circular in shape. Like the walls are smooth all the way around. Light brown stones. I see red banners hanging all around. Some torn, some on fire, some intact. There is a man, an older man. He is speaking to me, holding open a door in the floor. I don't know what he is saying. I'm looking up at him though. I see him shut the door and I can't see anything, just a flicker or light and then I hear a loud thud." She looked up from her hands, searching Finn's face. He looked distraught. She looked to Sam, he wore the same expression. "But like I said, I do not know if it is a memory or a nightmare."

Finn tells her a funny story, trying to relieve the tension from her vision. She loves that he tries and she even laughs at the stories he tells. But she still can't stop thinking about what she saw.

Later that night, Maria lays in her bed, in the servant's sleeping quarters. She closes her eyes and has another vision. This time it's a boy, older than her, but still young. He looks a lot like the man from her other vision. They are in the same room, he is fighting someone off with a sword, but then he is stabbed. He is attacked by five men, stabbed repeatedly. Once of them swings their blade down and chops his head off. Maria's eyes snap open and she can't bare being alone. She goes upstairs and walks into Sam's room. She tells him of the awful dream and he holds her while she sleeps.

The next moring, Sam persuades her to share her visions with Mercedes. The girl apparently came from a land were they worshipped all kinds of Gods. She tells her to find a way to save these memories some where other than her mind. She tells her they might help her unlock her past. Maria does as she is told, finding some parchment and writing the two visions down. Sam is amazed that a peasant with no memory can even know how to write. He tells her that he was never even taught to read. She offers to teach him, but he respectfully declines.

She sleeps in Sam's room again, afraid more visions would come. But tonight is different. Sam is different. He holds her close to him, but not just that, he moved his hands through her hair, touches his fingers gently to her face.

"Nga lor." He whispers to her, leaning his face into hers, capturing her lips.

They move their lips together, their breathing becoming slightly heavier. She feels his tongue against her own and at first she doesn't know how to react. But a moment later she understands what to do. She moves her own tongue back against his. They lay there, awake for what seems like hours, kissing each other. Maria doesn't know how to explain the feeling, but she loves it and she never wanted it to end.

The next day, Sam and Maria take a stroll together in the gardens while Finn is working with the Knights. Sam grabs Maria's hand and she can't help but smile.

"What did you say to me last night?" She asks.

"Nga lor." He answered without hesitation. After a moment he adds, "It means you're beautiful."

Maria blushes and leans closer to him. "Wait...what language is that?"

Sam looks around as if making sure no one is near them. The Knights are off in the distance a little, practicing their sword fighting. He turns back to her and smiles.

"There is a Kingdom in the sky." He starts. "Far away. The people there a super tall and blue in skin. That's their language."

Maria couldn't hold back the giggles that were pouring from her. If Sam wasn't holding onto her hand, she would have fallen over with laughter. Sam looked hurt and Maria tried to stop laughing but she couldn't. She must have been laughing a lot harder than she thought because Finn and Puck came over to them, grinning widely.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked.

Maria was about to answer but Sam cut her off, "I told her about the time one of the stable boys fell of a horse and landed in the mud puddle and got dirt all over the palace and Queen Carole thought it was Prince Finn." Maria didn't understand why Sam lied. But she wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Hey. That wasn't funny to me." Finn said, pouting at Maria.

Maria pouts back. She would prefer Sam just tell the truth then have Finn look at her like that. She looks at Sam and he looks like he is begging for her to just go along with it, so she does. She turns back to Finn who is now starring at her and Sam's hands which were still intertwined. Maria doesn't know why, but he looks...upset. Probably because he wishes he could hold Santana's hand like this. She pulls her hand from Sam's, not wanting Finn to be upset.

"I had another dream." She announces.

"When?" Sam questions.

"Earlier. You and Finn were out riding and I was in the kitchen, trying to learn to cook."

"So, if you were awake then it wasn't a dream." Puck corrected her.

"Ok, well, not a dream but it felt like one." She smiled at him. She didn't know why but Puck was always looking all over her. His eyes never rested in one place on her body.

"Tell us." Finn requested.

"Well, I was in your kitchen, watching the cook stir some soup. He turned to grab something and then like a flash in my mind happened and I was in a different kitchen, peering from behind a wall. I was watching a different cook stir something. I saw the same red banners from the other room. He turned to grab something, when he turned back I saw he was holding one of those containers that you shake salt and spices from and when he went to shake it, the lid popped off and it all poured into what he was cooking. I could hear myself laughing, though I wasn't and he turned to me and started yelling something. I ran away and then another flash and I was back in your kitchen."

Puck was laughing lightly. "Sounds like you were a troublemaker in your other life."

Maria's eyes sparkle a little at that. Her other life. It seemed like more and more of it was coming back to her. She loved it. She wanted to know who she was so badly. She was also happy it wasn't a scary vision that time.

"These banners you see...is there anything one them? Words? Or a symbol?" Finn asked.

"Yea..it's a shield with two swords, one behind the other in front. The sword in front has a snake wrapped around the blade." Maria wish she had her parchment with her, she had drawn the image a few times.

She noticed how tense the three boys got. She was afraid it meant something bad.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a small voice.

Finn didn't answer, he just walked away, leaving her with Sam and Puck.

"That's the Crest of Dorset." Puck whispered to her, his eyes still traveling her body.

"Maybe I was a servant there." She offered as some sort of explanation.

"Maybe." He smiled and followed after Finn.

She still didn't understand, she turned to Sam and frowned. "Is Dorset a bad place?"

"Princess Santana was from Dorset. If you were a servant at the castle it means you might have witnessed her death."

Maria's heart dropped instantly. She didn't know that. She understood why Finn looked so hurt as he walked away. She wished she could run to him and hold him and tell him everything would be ok. But she knew she couldn't. And she knew everything wasn't ok. The love of his life is dead and she is now just a friendly reminder of that.


	4. Four Days

Sam didn't know what was going on with Maria lately. It's been a week since she has arrived and lately her visions of her past have been getting worse. She can only seem to remember that awful night. But she can't understand what is being said and she doesn't know who the people are. So, it really doesn't help anyone. And to top it off, Maria pretty much took over his room. She says she is scared to sleep in the servant's quarters and at first Sam didn't mind at all because he liked kissing her. But now, she doesn't want to kiss all the time. Like at this very moment.

"No, Sammy." She turns her head from him.

"Why not?" He kisses her jaw.

"You only like me because we kiss."

Sam sits up and looks down at her. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." She says, she turns her whole body away from him and closes her eyes.

Sam gets up from the bed. "Goodbye, Maria." He walks out of the room before she can do or say anything and decides to sleep in the servant's quarters.

The next morning, Sam feels awful about what happened. He runs up to his room, planning on saying he was sorry and that he actually does like her. But she isn't in the room. He's about to start searching the palace for her when he hears her laughing in Finn's room. Sam finds it strange because Finn is never up this early and usually in the morning, while Finn isn't dressed for the day yet, Maria stays downstairs in the kitchen.

Sam enters Finn's room to find Finn, fully dressed and sitting beside Maria on the bench near the window, looking at her and laughing. He is silent for a few moments. He feels in the pit of his stomache, rage and jeaousy toward Finn. Maria might not see it, but Sam does, clear as day. Finn has this look on his face, the one he gets whenever someone comes in with a 'Santana Spotting' Story. It's like a look of hope and love all jumbled up in one. And Finn is wearing it now while looking at Maria.

"Morning, Sir." Sam says, announcing his presences.

"Sam." Finn turns to him, his face changing to a more normal expression.

"Maria." Sam says lightly.

She doesn't say anything to him, she stands up and bows at Finn and leaves the room, not even looking at Sam once. He lets out a heavy sigh and begins to pick up Finn's bedroom. Finn just sits on the bench and stares a him.

"So, I take it you two love birds got into a little fight?"

Sam's eyes go wide and his face turns red.

"Sir?"

"Come on, Sam. The walls aren't that thick."

Sam's blush burns deeper.

"Look, if you two want to share a room, go ahead. But don't storm out when she accuses you of only liking her because of the kissing." Finn gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Sam all alone in the room.

-/-

Finn has gone night after night, listening to Sam and Maria kiss in the next room. He doesn't know why but he is bothered greatly by it. So, last night when he head Maria accusing him and then Sam leaving the room, he was happy. He hoped Maria wouldn't forgive and forget quickly. This morning when she came in without Sam and talked with him and then left when Sam came in, it made Finn so happy. He didn't know why and he felt a little bad about the joy he was getting out of it.

After Finn walked out of the room, he went to find Maria. Which was a little harder than he thought. He finally found her, sitting alone in the library, writing in a journal. He walked over to her and cleared his throat, trying to get a peak at what she was writing as he sat beside her. But she quickly closed the journal before he even saw the page.

"That's unusual." He commented. Maria wore an expression of confusion, causing Finn to laugh a little. "I meant that servants usually don't know how to read or write." He explained. "Plus, you can't remember who you are but you can remember how to write."

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's something you can't forget."

"What were you writing."

"The memories I've been having." She said hesitantly.

Finn knew why she was acting like that. He could read it on her face. He didn't know what to say. Every time she looked at Maria he thought of Santana. He thought of how Maria could have known Santana, could have spoken to her, coud have witnessed her death.

"H-How come they never found her?" She asked, her head hanging down.

Finn's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe she asked that question. He wasn't mad though, he was just surprised. "From what we've been told about that night, she tried to escape but the raiders caught up and killed her and then dumped her body into the sea." Finn could feel his eyes tearing up. He looked away, trying to keep himself from crying. He felt her hand go against his face he thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. Her hands were soft, too soft to be a servants. He tuned back to her and saw a sad smile on her face. His heart began to race a little. "You're hands are soft." He spoke in a small voice, grabbing her hand, feeling them with his own.

"Thank you." She said, obviously not understanding what he meant by that.

Before he could say anything else or do anything else, he heard a clearing of someones throat. He turned and saw Quinn giving him the death glare. He cleared his own throat, dropping Maria's hand. Finn stood up, smiling at his servant and then walking toward Quinn. "My lady." He greeted, spotting Sam standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to kill him. "Shall we?" He held his hand out, palm up.

"We shall." Quinn replied, shooting a dirty look at Maria who seemed to be in her own little world. Quinn placed her hand on top of Finn's and they left the room together. But Finn noticed the flirty look on Quinn's face as she passed by Sam. He's noticed her giving the same look to Puck in the past. But he figured she was doing it to make him mad for not wanting to marry her.

-/-

Soon after Finn left his room, Sam went about his duties; making the bed, cleaning the windows and just a bunch of other things to make the room look nice. He didn't understand why Maria was so mad at him. Well, he did a little. But he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. And on top of it his master knew everything that's been going on.

"Oh!" He heard a shocked voice, turning around to see Quinn Fabray standing just a few feet away from him, a small smile gracing her face. "I was looking for Prince Finn."

Sam gave a small bow and answered. "He's some where around the palace. I'm not sure where, my lady." Finn and Puck were both pretty nice and told him to just talk to him like a normal person but he knew Quinn liked being treated like a royal and he wasn't about to get on her bad side. He noticed Quinn looking him up and down and he suddenly became really self-conscious in his appearance.

"Help me find him?" She asked in a low, seductive voice which caused Sam to swallow a hard lump in his throat. He nodded at her and she turned back to the door, walking off toward the hall. Sam followed quickly, a little nervous.

Quinn always made him nervous. She was so beautiful and her eyes were his weakness. Of course he had to do his best to keep his cool around her since she was a royal and he was a servant. Plus, she was engaged to Finn. But her beauty made his knees weak. As pretty as Maria was and as much as he liked her, she couldn't make his heart race like Quinn could. The blonde must know what she does to him because she keeps glancing back at him with this smile on her face that's just a little too friendly.

He's seen the smile before. She does it when she wants something. Mercedes, her servant calls it the Queen smirk. She says when she has it she knows she is about to get her way. But Sam doesn't know what Quinn is about to get. Of course Sam would say yes to helping her, he kind of isn't allowed to say no.

He followed Quinn into her room, he only knows it's her room because she sleeps in the same guest room every time her family is on an extended visit. He doesn't know why she brought him into here though. He stops the moment he enters and just looks at her, awaiting orders. Maybe she needs hep moving something. "Shut the doors, I feel a draft." She instructs. He does as he is told, though he doesn't feel anything.

His back is turned to her as he closes the two large wooden doors, the moment he turns around, she is standing only an inch away from him. Her hands run over the pathetic excuse of a shirt. Her hazel eyes were locked on his blue ones and if he didn't know any better he would think he was dreaming this. He stayed still though, unsure what to do. But then he saw her moving closer and felt her lips against his. Before he could react to the kiss, she pulled away. "I'm sorry. Please, don't tell anyone."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Of course he wouldn't tell anyone. Even though he did nothing, he would still be the one who gets hanged for this. "Shall we continue our search for Prince Finn?" He asked, a littler nervous. Quinn nodded and with that, he opened the door and let her walk out.

They walked in silence until they heard Finn's voice along with Maria's voice. They found them in the library, sitting very close together, Finn gazing into her eyes and holding her hand. He was wearing that face again. This was the second time Sam had to walk in and find Finn just looking at Maria in a loving fashion. He felt the feeling of jealousy and rage build up inside him again. He could clearly see it on Quinn's face as well. He watched at they left and then walked over to Maria.

"I'm sorry." He told her, his voice sounding defeated.

"For?" She knew what for.

"For making you feel like I only like kissing you. I just like being with you and kissing is fun. But that's not what all this is about. You're really nice and I like talking to you and just being around you. So, I'm sorry." He poured it out, his words probably running together. He saw her lips perk up at the sides. He knew that meant she accepted his apology.

He held his hand out and in a mocking voice said, "Shall we?"

She laughed and stood up, grabbing her book. "We shall." She mocked Quinn.

Sam led the way toward the grand hall, this time of day was always kind of funny to watch with the other servants because this was when the royal children practiced ballroom dancing, which none of the guys were good at. So, everyday the servants got to sit back an watch them make fools of themselves. Quinn usually ends up yelling at Finn, Puck usually tried to hump whoever he is dancing with and Kurt tries to play the part of the girl. Mike usually makes fun of them later, though he does an awful job since he is an amazing dancer.

But today is different because the moment they walk into the large room the place isn't cleared out, the small band isn't present and all the adults are there. Sam and Maria slip over to the wall the servants stand against.

"What's going on?" Sam whispers to Mike.

"Bounty hunters from Hants." He replies, as if that makes any sense to Sam. But before he can ask for more, he spots two men around their age standing in the center of the room. One is short with dark, curly hair the other is a littler taller, also curly hair but brown instead of black. "They say they're looking for missing property and have reason to believe it's here."

Sam straightens up and decides this might turn really ugly so it's best to behave and not talk during.

"Please, begin." Instructs King Hudson.

The shorter one steps forward. "Your Grace, my friend and I do not come here to accuse any of you of theft." He begins, glancing around the room, giving everyone a gentle smile that makes you want to trust him. "We just merely...misplaced her."

"Her?" Interrupts Finn, glancing over at Maria. Sam knows what he is thinking, he is thinking the same thing. He wants to sneak out with her, but he's afraid someone will notice.

"Yes, Sire. Her." Speaks the other boy. "Blaine and I had a girl we looked after. And she went to get some water one day and never returned. We've been searching every where for her and we were told a girl with her description was seen with the Pierce family."

Finn looks at Sam as if telling him to get Maria out of here. He nods and starts to sneak away, pulling her with him. "And can you describe her?" Finn says as if he doesn't know what they are talking about.

"Young Prince, we are not foolish. We see you trying to hide her now." Sam stops in his tracks and turns to the men, who are both looking over at him and Maria. "You're a far way from home, Little Miss."

"Do I know you?" Asks Maria.

"Do you truly not remember me?" He pauses and when she doesn't answer he laughs. "Jesse St. James."

Rachel gasps from the corner of the room, everyone but Jesse and Blaine turns to her. She looks sad and scared and Sam is even more worried about Maria. He puts his arm around her shoulder protectively. Jesse finally turns after a moment.

"Hello, Princess."

"You. Just...leave Maria alone." You can hear the fear in her voice.

"Oh, come now, darling. I wouldn't hurt _Maria._" His voice doesn't sound trustworthy.

Blaine steps forward and puts his hand out to Maria. "I know you're confused and scared but we're just trying to take you home. Do you remember home?" He at least doesn't sound dangerous.

"What's her real name?" Finn asks, leaving his throne and walking toward them all. Sam had almost forgotten about everyone being here, witnessing this. "If you know her, tell us about her."

"She loves to read and write." Begins Blaine.

"And singing. She loves to sing." Jesse adds, still looking at Rachel. "She's a handful. Always getting into trouble. She loves to play practical jokes on the help."

"But she is the sweetest girl once you get to know her." Finishes Blaine.

"What's her real name?" Repeats Finn. Sam could see in his face that he was scared. Sam knew what it meant. They will be losing Maria.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Jesse answered, turning to Finn.

"We'll be leaving for Dorset in four days. With your Maria."

"I thought you were from Hants?" Sam didn't realize he said it out loud until he saw the expressions on everyone's face. Servants should never speak out of turn.

But Blaine and Jesse didn't seem mad at all. "We are, she isn't." With that the two men bowed and walked out of the grand hall.

-/-

Four days. That's all the time Finn had left with Maria. He didn't know why but he felt like he did when he found out about Santana's death. He hadn't know Maria for very long but he had fallen for her. Their moments were brief and usually around other people, but something about her made him happy. And now she will be gone.

"But father, I don't trust these men." He pleaded with his dad, wanting to keep Maria.

"Son, you can't feel this way about a peasant."

"But she isn't a peasant!" He blurted out. His father gave him a confused and annoyed expression. "She can read and write but she can't cook or clean. She speaks properly and has the manners of a Lady. And her hands...they're soft. Unlike a peasants."

"Maybe she belongs to an upper class family. Which is probably why they are paying bounty hunters to bring her back."

"Father, please-"

"Enough, Finn. She is leaving."

Later that night, Finn laid in bed and heard Sam and Maria talking. He could hear her crying and telling him she didn't want to leave.

"They're bad men." He heard her say.

Finn sat up in his bed. He got that feeling from them too but the way Maria said it, it was like she knew. It wasn't like she felt that way or got that vibe from them. It was as if she knew for a fact that they were bad.

Finn laid they're for the whole night, listening to Maria cry and Sam attempt to comfort her. She didn't want to leave, he didn't want her to. Finn's heart was breaking for the second time.

The next morning, he awoke to Sam doing his usual cleaning. He had almost forgotten about yesterday until he saw Sam's face and could see that he had been crying. He's never witness Sam sad or hurt. Finn wishes he still hadn't. Sam looked so broken.

"You love her?" Finn asked, his voice still sleepy sounding.

"No." He answers and Finn is taken back by the answer. "I mean..." He trails off as if trying to find the right words. "I do but not in the way you're thinking. She is my closest friend. I tell her everything and now she is being taken away from me."

Finn nodded, unsure what to say. He got out of his bed and dressed quickly. He felt selfish after hearing what Sam just told him but he wanted to go off and spend time with Maria by himself. After he was dressed he left the room and headed to the library, assuming she'd be in there. She wasn't. Finn then headed toward the kitchen, knowing some of the servants hung around there when they aren't busy with chores. This time he found her.

She sat at the wooden table the servants ate off of, her book open and the quill in her hand. But she wasn't writing. She was just staring blankly at the wall. He sat on opposite side of her, in her line of sight. It took her a moment to even react.

"Maria." He tried to get her attention, smiling lightly at her.

"Sir?" She blinked and focused on him. He could tell that she cried all night and probably part of today.

"I'm sorry." He said, lamely.

She didn't say anything, she just looked down at her journal, the page was blank. "I remembered something else but what's the point of writing it? I'm going home soon." She closed the book and looked back to him.

"I don't understand why you're sad. You want to know who you are, right?" She nodded, he continued. "Then you should be happy. Blaine and Jesse are going to take you back to your family."

She sucked in the corner of her bottom lip and kept her eyes every where but him. He didn't understand why she looked so scared. He remembered what he over heard her saying about the two men. He wondered why she was so scared of them.

"What are you hiding?" He whispered, not actually meaning to say it out loud. But he knew she was hiding something from the way her eyes went wide. Neither one of them moved. They just sat there, eyes locked on each others.

"Finn." The voice came out of nowhere, they both turned to see Puck and Brittany standing by the door. "We have to practice." Finn nodded and stood up, walking outside with Puck.

As they practiced their sword work, his mind went back to Maria's face when he asked what she was hiding. He knew there was something, he hoped he had time to figure it out and help her.


	5. Planning and Kissing

Maria couldn't believe it. She was going home. Though she knew that she wouldn't live. She was scared to tell anyone, scared they would hate her, scared something bad would happen to these people who have been so nice to her. She flipped through her journal, looking at the memories she wrote down. She wanted to cry, to runaway. But they would just find her again.

She should have known this day was coming. Maybe she should have been honest from day one. Maybe Finn can save her. She hoped Finn could save her. She watched as him and the rest of the Knights fought each other for practice. They were all strong. Once they were done, Maria walked over to where Finn was standing.

"Finn." She said her voice small. "I don't want to leave. Can you please beg your father to let me stay?" She knew it wasn't appropriate for her to ask since she was just a peasant. But she had to try.

"I'm sorry, Maria." He said, sounding like he was actually sad. "I've already tried." He bowed his head and walked back toward the palace.

Maria felt like just breaking down in that moment. She spotted Puck just looking at her like he always does. She knew he was good at sneaking around. She's witnessed him sneaking around with Brittany late at night. She's not stupid and she has a window. She knows what they do together. He was her last hope in her mind. She walked over to him, a seductive smile on her face. "Puckerman." She spoke his full last name, looking him up and down and walking pass him toward the woods. She knew he would follow her. He was predictable. Once far enough in the woods, she stopped and leaned against a tree, waiting for him.

And like she expected, he was there, smirking. "I take it you want something." He moved close to her, his hands resting on her hips.

"I can't leave with those men." She told him, her hands moving to his shoulders, pulling him a little closer.

He kept the smirk on his face, leaning the rest of the way in, kissing her. It wasn't like kissing Sam. He usually kissed all slow and gentle. Puck kissed her all hot and hard. She really liked it. She moved her lips back against his in the same manner, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. She pulled away a moment later. She could tell he was annoyed.

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"Why are you afraid to leave?" He replied. She knew he could tell something was up.

"The day Brittany's guard found me, I wasn't getting raped." She started. His eyes went wide. "A few days before that, I woke up in a healer's home, hearing her screaming. The next thing I knew, those two men, Jesse and Blaine were pulling me into a carriage. The woman was dead. They took my to some tavern where a man in a black hood told me I was causing him trouble. The day after that I was pulled into the woods. They were trying to kill me. Brittany's guard some how got three guys off of me. I don't know who the hooded man is or what I did. But if I leave with them, I'll be killed."

"Why didn't you tell Finn this?" Puck actually looked worried.

"What if he thinks I'm a criminal and then let them kill me?" She countered.

"I'll help you." He promised.

Maria smiled and pulled him back in for more. She let him kiss her and touch her body. He seemed to not be able to keep his hands from moving all over, squeezing her bottom and her chest, his hips pushing into her. He also didn't just kiss her on the lips. He kissed her neck, ear, jaw. Biting and sucking on her exposed skin, causing her to moan lightly. No wonder Brittany sneaks around with him.

Later that night, as Maria began to get ready for bed, Sam told her he would miss her. He kissed her lightly. She almost felt guilty about kissing Puck earlier. Sam told her he was going to sleep downstairs with the other servants. She honestly didn't mind. She kind of wanted to be alone. She laid in bed, facing the wall. Her eyes were closed but she could hear the door open and footsteps coming carefully toward her. She assumed it was Sam. She had already seen Puck and Brittany sneak out for the night through the window so she knew it wasn't him.

She felt Sam get into the bed and carefully move her hair away from her neck. She loved when he played with her hair. She felt his lips barely brush her skin, causing shivers to run down her spine. Finally he full on kissed her neck, moving up and against her jawline.

"Sam." She giggled, her eyes still closed.

The kissing stopped and she felt him get off the bed. She didn't understand. She turned just in time to see Finn walking out and closing the door. Their eyes catching one another's. Her heart dropped. Finn Hudson, the Prince of Cornwall, was kissing her. She sat up in the bed and listened to the familiar squeak that told her Finn was in his bed.

-/-

Finn felt horrible for the rest of the day after telling Maria he couldn't help her. He hadn't seen her around after that. He was sure she didn't want to see him anyways. She was scared and he was pretty much telling her to suck it up.

As he laid in bed, he could hear Maria and Sam say goodnight to each other. He could hear her walking around the room, opening her window and getting into bed. Something possessed him. He didn't know what. But he got out of his own bed and snuck over to the room right next to his. He saw her laying in the bed and he couldn't resist getting into it with her. He hoped he wouldn't startle her. When she didn't react, he assumed she was sleeping. He couldn't help himself though. He moved her hair and felt the need to touch his lips to her skin. It felt wrong what he was doing. She was asleep. Or at least that's what he thought until he heard her speak.

That's when it hit him how stupid he was. They couldn't ever be together and this was entirely inappropriate. He quickly got out of her bed, trying to get out of the room before she could see him. But as he closed the door, he saw that he was caught. He shut the door and went back to his room, climbing into bed and hoping she would just think she was having a vivid dream. He felt stupid and embarrassed.

He didn't hear her enter his room as he laid there, looking up at the ceiling. "Finn." The voice was small and scared. He shot up and looked at her. She stepped closer to his bed, she looked worried. "I'm sorry."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do." She said, getting onto his bed with him. "For this." Before he could say anything, her arms were around his neck and her lips were against his. Finn's arms moved up around her body, pulling her closer to him. He moved his lips back against hers, moving her over so she was laying back against the pillows. He deepened the kiss slowly, wanting to be respectful to her. Truth be told, he's only ever kissed two girls. And the first girl you could barely count.

Santana was the first girl he kissed. Or tried to kiss. He leaned into her as she was leaving the one and only time they ever met. She turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. She laughed and called him silly, pushed him away from her and ran up the little steps into her carriage. The second girl was Quinn and he didn't even want that. She pretty much attacked his lips.

-/-

Maria was worried she'd get in trouble for kissing him. But he didn't stop her or pull away. She liked kissing Finn more than anything. His kissing was like Sam's and Puck's all mixed into one. It was hot and sweet, soft and hard, slow and passionate. In this moment, she realized she had fallen for Finn. It wasn't allowed and they hadn't known each other for long. But she was drawn to him. She felt comfortable around him, happy even.

"Sleep in here."

She smiled at him and nodded. She fell asleep that night with her head resting on his chest, his arms around her body and their legs mixed up together. She just hoped they would wake up before Sam or someone else came into the room. Lucky for them, she woke up before the sun was fully in the sky. She snuck out of his bed and back into her room. She washed up and changed into her clothes, going down to the kitchen.

She heard something inside the food closet. She grabbed a knife from the block and opened the door to find Quinn propped up against the wall, Sam holding her up, his lips attached to Quinn's and her dress undone at the top. Her eyes went wide and so did theirs.

"Maria!" Sam's voice rung out. He sat Quinn back down and she quickly tied up her dress and ran out of the room. "I...um..."

Maria just laughed and put the knife back. "Nice work, Sammy."

"You're not mad?" He asked, obviously shocked.

"Sam, we aren't together. You and I are friends. Friends that occasionally kiss. But friends."

He sighed in relief. "Wait..does that mean you kiss other guys?" She didn't respond, just smiled at him and grabbed a piece of bread for breakfast. "Who?"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Speaking of not telling. Can you-"

"Your secret is safe with me." She took a bite of the bread.

"What secret?" Came a voice from behind. When Maria turned she saw Tina standing there, watching the two of them.

"Nothing." Sam answered quickly and grabbed some breakfast food, putting it on a tray and walking toward Finn's room.

Tina looked to Maria as if asking her but she shook her head. "Where's Mike?" She asked, watching the girl blush.

Maria has become fond of Tina. She met her on her way to Cornwall from Dorset. She was quiet but nice. They always talked about who was attractive. She suspected Tina and Mike fooled around together since they were always missing at the same time. Plus, they were pretty much attached at the hip and could never stop taking their eyes off each other. They were probably really happy Artie and Brittany were engaged because that meant they'd get to be with each other.

Maria and Tina spent the morning following Brittany and Rachel around. Maria learned a few things that day. Those things being: Brittany is really ditzy but sweet, Rachel doesn't know how to stop talking, Brittany seems to think a cat can speak and Rachel is really good at singing, even though she still needs to shut her mouth.

Around lunch time, Maria rejoined Sam and Finn outside. Puck was present as well. He was still doing the whole checking her out thing, licking his lips every once in awhile. The boy didn't know how to be subtle.

"So, Finn..." Puck began. "These dudes that want to take Maria. I don't trust them." He was sticking to his part of the deal.

"My dad said we can't keep her from leaving with them." Finn looked hurt as he spoke.

"I know. But how about we and a few Knights go with them to make sure she is safe." Maria nodded, showing him he did good. Seriously, she comes up with the best plans. Even though Puck will be getting credit for this.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll run it by my father." Finn looked a lot happier now. Maria was happy for that.

Quinn approached them smiling. She actually looked happy. Something Maria hasn't seen since she's met the girl. "Finn, may I borrow Sam. I need him for some heavy lifting in my room."

"Sounds naughty." Commented Puck, causing Maria to laugh. If he only knew.

"No one asked for your input, Noah." Quinn snapped.

Finn put his hand on Puck's chest before he said anything else, which you could tell by the look on his face would have been nasty. "Sam, go help Quinn with anything she needs." Sam nodded and smirked at Maria. She shook her head, laughing as the two blonds walked off together. "Why are you laughing?"

Her eyes went wide. She didn't know how to respond. "Um..just a joke us servants were talking about. I just thought of it." She lied, hoping they wouldn't ask.

Unfortunately her hopes were let down. "Tell us." Puck instructed. She wants to choke him.

"It's not nice." She told them. They didn't seem to care because they urged her to tell it. "How many nobles does it take to lift a chair?" They shrugged and each made a guess. "Trick question, nobles only sit in chairs."

It was lame and she heard it a few nights ago from an older gentleman but Puck and Finn both laughed. "It's kind of true." Puck said, still laughing.

Maria was happy that Finn and Puck seemed to think it was funny. She was also happy that she was able to pull out some lame joke she heard a few days ago. Brittany came a moment later and asked Puck for some help and off he went. Maria found it funny that whenever a girl wanted to sneak away for a little make out session they lied and said they needed help with something.

"I guess that just leaves us." Finn said, moving closer to her. Maria was happy everyone left.

"Do you think your father would let you and the Knights accompany me back to Dorset?"

"I think so. I know he knows you're scared of those men. And my father isn't the type of man let a girl go off with strangers when she is clearly scared of them."

"Thank you, Finn."

He did something he didn't expect he'd ever do out in the open, he leaned into hre and placed a small kiss on her forehead. It wasn't intimate like the night before had been. But it was something a servant and a noble should never do.

Finn talked to his father about the plan with the Knights taking her back, just to make sure everything was ok. And Finn was right, his dad was a good man. He allowed it. Finn and Puck and four others, whose names Maria cannot remember, will be taking her back with Jesse and Blaine.

The next days passed by with a blur and when Jesse and Blaine arrived to get here, they were less than happy with the additional company.

That night, before they left, a huge storm hit, keeping all from being able to travel. Finn's father told Jesse and Blaine they could stay in the palace and of course the two bounty hunters accepted.


	6. To the Lost Girl

Finn woke up with a crash if thunder, the storm had been at it for three days now. He was happy that he was getting more time to spend with Maria but he hated that Jesse and Blaine were walking around, speaking in low voices, eyeing her like a piece of meat. He didn't like it and the more he was around them the more he didn't trust them. But in this moment, Finn didn't care about them. It was still the middle of the night and his arms were wrapped around Maria. He had convinced her to sneak into his room and sleep on the more comfortable bed with him when he heard her waking up from a nightmare the night before. She won't tell him the nightmare, saying it's stupid and he wouldn't like to hear it any ways. So, he doesn't push.

He settles back into the bed, kissing the back of her neck lightly. He hears a soft giggle and he knows she's awake. He feels a little guilty, thinking her woke her up. He's about to say sorry but she's pretty much a mind reader and speaks before he can.

"Don't worry, I was already awake." She turns around in his arms so she is facing him. She smiled up at him and kisses the skin under his chin. "The thunder is really loud tonight." She looks toward the window and then back to him. "Finn, have you ever had sex?"

He's a little surprised by her question. It's really random and she went from weather to sex in five seconds. "No." He answers honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She answers and then sighs a little. "I just don't get it. Sam told me that sex is between a man and woman who are in love and married. That's the only way it cannot be a sin. But…you have to marry Quinn but you don't love her. Will your sex with her be a sin?"

He thinks it's adorable that she is worried about this. "I don't know." He really doesn't know how to answer that question because that is what they are taught and he is being forced to wed a girl he doesn't love. "I think no matter how closely we follow the rules we are all sinners. So, why try so hard?"

She smirks a little at him and turns back in his arms. Her back is pressed against his chest, her head leaning against his shoulder. "Touch me, Finn." She whispers, her voice thick with lust.

His breathing gets heavy just from the sound of her voice. He's never done this with a girl before and he wonders if Maria has ever had a guy touch her before. But he doesn't ask that. He doesn't want to think of that. He kisses the back of her neck, moving his hand slowly down the side of her body. Once he gets it to her hip, he begins to pull up her sleeping gown, then glides his hand over her hip bone. A small moan leaves her and he dips his hand between her legs, rubbing gently against her. Her hand moves up behind her, pushing into his hair. The thunder drowns out her moaning as he continues to finger her until she can't handle anymore and unfolds before him. She's panting out shallow breathes and turns to him again. They don't say a word, just stare at each other, smiling.

"You're the first girl I've ever touched." He tells her after a while.

"You're the first guy to touch me." She responds.

That's when he discovers he is in love with his servant.

-/-

Maria was walking down the hall of the palace. She had just left Finn's room after staying the night with him. She was going down to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready for him. She hates having to wake up and sneak out of his room like nothing happened. But she knew she couldn't stay with him.

"My Lady." Greeted Blaine, who was leaning against the wall inside the kitchen.

"I am not a Lady." She corrected him, opening up the pantry door.

"Are we really playing this game?" He was standing behind her now. "Pretending you don't know who you are must get tiring after a while."

Maria turns to him, looking him in the eyes. "I don't know what game you seem to think I am playing but please, if you know who I am just tell me."

He smirks and turns away from her, leaving her alone in the pantry. She really hates Blaine for messing with her. She turns back around and grabs some food, not even paying attention to what she is taking. She's too mad to make breakfast for Finn. He ends up getting a piece of bread and a potato. He doesn't tease her. He eats the bread and doesn't complain about being hungry for more.

"Are you ok?" He finally asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She huffed and looked at him. "I'm sorry. It's just Blaine was messing with me."

"What did he do?"

"He asked when I was going to stop pretending I don't know who I am."

"Just ignore him and Jesse. They've been messing with all of us."

She looks a little worried now. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "The first night they stayed here, Jesse came up to me and said that it looks like I got my girl after all." He stood up and crossed to her, putting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Just forget about whatever they say to you." She smiles and he kisses her lightly on the lips.

"You're so good to me." She whispers and kisses him again.

The doors crash open and they make it apart just in time. It's Jesse and Blaine. Marie starts to pretend to clean something and Finn just sits back.

"We take out leave tomorrow." Announces Blaine. "You're father is throwing us all, _Maria_included, a going away feast." Finn doesn't like how Blaine says Maria. "She should dress like a real Lady tonight."

Jesse chuckles. "Too bad she didn't have enough time to pack before she ran away from home."

Blaine laughs now. And as quickly as they came, they leave.

"They're right. These servant outfits never fit you well. Not fine enough fabric for your beautiful skin. Maybe Rachel or Quinn can lend you a gown." Finn seems to be trying to turn their dark humor into something nice.

Sam walks in, sweat on his face, his lips even bigger looking, his hair messy and his shirt inside out. He clears his throat and smooths his hair a bit. He doesn't seem to realize what a mess the rest of him is in. Maria laughs and shakes her head at him. "Rough night?" She teases, knowing exactly what he was doing. She could pretty much read it on his face. Him and Quinn broke the Holy Vow. He has the look of shame on his face, knowing he sinned but also a grin that says he enjoyed every second of it.

He ignores her question and looks to Finn. "Your father wants you in the Grand Hall. Something about a party."

Finn nods. "Yea, Blaine and Jesse just told us about the feast." Finn gets up and smiles at them both. "Take the day off, both of you." With that, he leaves the room, leaving Maria and Sam alone.

"You're naughty." She teases him again.

"I'm ok with that." He smirks.

She has him straighten up his clothes and then they go for a walk around the gardens. Sam tells her how Quinn came to him in the night and told him something broke in her room. How when he got there she told him she just wanted to be alone with him and that one thing lead to another. Apparently, Quinn told him she loves him and wishes they could run off together. Maria tells Sam about her night with Finn, thinking it would ease him a bit. He's scared of hell. When her story doesn't make him feel better, she tells him how she knows Puck and Brittany sneak off and fool around all the time. She tells him how she's walked into the stables late afternoon and caught them. But they didn't see her. Sam doesn't believe her so she suggest they try to catch them now.

They race to the stables, falling silent as they approach. Maria carefully pulls the door open and right in front of them is a couple kissing passionately. Though it's not Puck and Brittany, it's Jesse and Rachel. Neither one of them can help the loud gasp they make.

Rachel pulls away and begins to stammer. "I..I..um..I…"

"I thought you said Jesse St. James was a no good, evil, lying, horrible human being." Maria reminds her. Rachel clears her throat.

"Mmm, I like it when you pretend to hate me." Jesse smirks and nips at her bottom lip. He has no shame. Rachel pushes him off of her. "Rachel…come on. Who cares if they caught us."

She shushes Jesse and gets up from the little hay pile she was laying in. She smooths out her dress and clears her throat. "Maria, Finn asked me to help you find a gown for tonight." She grabs her hand and quickly pulls her out of the stable, Sam follows them, not wanting to be around Jesse alone. "Please, don't ask or tell anyone." They nodded, promise her secret is safe and go to her room with her.

-/-

"Wait…who?" Finn asks, sitting across his father.

"The Karofsky family took over Dorset after the murder of the Lopez family. I've contacted them Crown Prince, David. You, the Knights and Maria are to stay in the castle with him. He says he'll take you to the Lopez Palace as some sort of…closure." His father explains.

Finn shakes his head. "Why would he suggest that?"

"He didn't. I did. Maybe if you go into the dead girl's home you'll finally be able to move on from Santana." His father reaches out to him. "I just want you to be happy, son."

"I am happy." He says softly.

His father retracts his hand and sighs. "Let me rephrase. I want you to be happy with Quinn." Finn looks away from him. "Go get ready for the feast." Finn obeys and leaves the room.

A few hours pass and the Grand Hall has been totally transformed. It looks amazing, their are tables filled with foods and wines, a bad playing lively music, people dancing, laughing, telling him and the other Knights to have a good journey.

He almost doesn't recognize her when he knocks into her, while searching for her.

Maria is wearing an emerald green, silk gown with gold beading at the waist. Her hair is pulled back and she had gold make up over her eyes. Gold earrings dangle from her lobes and she has a simple, gold choker with a single emerald in the middle. She's breathtaking. She looks like a real Lady tonight. Not a peasant, but like royalty.

"Wow." Is all he manages to say.

She giggles lightly and twirls around. The lights bouncing a bit off of the gold. "You like?" She asks once she's still again.

"You look beautiful, Maria." He holds his hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

She smiles and takes his hand. "I thought you didn't dance?"

He laughs. "I said I can't dance."

And he really can't. He keeps messing up the count. But Maria doesn't yell at him like Quinn does. She just giggles and goes back to whatever it is they are doing. He gives up and just puts his arms around her, rocking her back and forth to one of the slow songs. They turn around slowly as the music plays. Once the song is over, Jesse calls for a toast.

"To the girl who was once lost, but now is found. Due time before all is revealed." No one knows what it means. But Blaine shouts 'to the lost girl.' And downs his glass. Everyone else follows in suit. Expect Finn and Maria.

The rest of the night is slightly spoiled thanks to Jesse and Blaine. They keep saying little things to them like how Maria use to write her lover letter daily, how Maria use to run about her home and hide in all kinds of places. Or how Maria and Finn know each other from back in the day.

Finn wants to hit them. He almost does at one point when Jesse is pressing against Maria, whispering something to her. Puck stops him. When Finn asks Maria was he said, she shrugs and said he was speaking a different language.

-/-

Toward the end of the evening, Maria finds herself alone. She's outside, taking in the dry air. The rain has finally passed and she is thankful for it. She has missed the heat. Suddenly, Blaine is beside her.

"If you've come to bother me, please don't."

He laughs. "I know it doesn't mean much, but my family fought for you. My brothers died. My father is ashamed that the only son he has left is me."

She glances at him, he doesn't seem to be messing with her. "Is that because you're an ass?"

Blaine laughs again, leans into her and whispers. "Notice I'm the only one not trying to get into a girl's dress."

It takes her a second but when she understands, her eyes go wide. "You like men?" She whispers. He nods. "Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugs. "You use to know."

"Tell me who I am." She begs.

"It's best not knowing, my little flower." The way he looks at her tells her that he is not a threat. He looks sad, like he's wishing she could remember. Like whoever she really was, is important to him. Were they friends in the past? Is that why he wanted to take her home? No, no. She remembers the men wanting to kill her. Blaine and Jesse took her to them. "I'm so sorry." He whispers and then quickly leaves her before she can ask him anything.


	7. Best Friends

Maria awakes that day to Finn lightly pushing at her shoulder. She smiles at him and then realizes she didn't wake up before him and get his breakfast ready like she is supposes to. She sits up in bed and apologizes to him for being unprepared. He just laughs and tells her she had a long time so it was ok.

It's true, she tried to break away from the feast a lot last night but everyone wanted to dance with her and say their good byes. Even Quinn pulled her a side and made her promise to 1. Never tell Finn about her and Sam because Sam would be killed for treason and 2. Keep Sam safe for her. It wasn't until the moment did Maria learn that Sam was to come with them on their journey.

She didn't really like it because she didn't trust Blaine and Jesse. But at the same time, she saw a part of Blaine last night that made her want to trust him. She was so mixed up about it all and she was so scared for everyone's life. She wanted to go back to the day she convinced Puck to help her and just make it to where she didn't ask him for his help.

They let her take two dresses with her and the little book she's been storing her memories in. They even gave her a quill and ink. It was very generous of Finn's family since she is just a servant. And even more so that she was riding in a carriage instead of on horseback with the boys.

But then she wishes she was on horseback because apparently she wasn't going to get to ride alone. Jesse was sitting inside the carriage as she stepped in. He had this smile planted on his face that made her feel uneasy.

"My dear, _Maria._" She hated how he said her name. "We'll have lots of fun on our journey." Maria didn't want to spend any time talking with him so she pretended to sleep. But apparently that wasn't working because about an hour in his foot tapped against hers. "Remember when we were children and you and I would play in the gardens?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "No."

"That's why we called you our little flower." Maria narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed. "Still have that feistiness, I can tell. My dearest friend, how I have missed you so. If only you would come back to me."

It was silent after that and everyone rested for a few hours in a small town. Maria was able to get away from everyone; she pulled Sam along with her and told him what Jesse said to her in the carriage.

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe you and him were friends in the past."

"Then why did he and Blaine send me to that man, the one who tried to have me killed?"

Sam shrugged. He couldn't explain it to her and she couldn't explain it to herself. They rejoined the group; she kept her distances from the two bounty hunters. She didn't want to get back inside the carriage when everyone was ready to leave but thankfully it wasn't Jesse she was sharing her time with. It was Finn. He told her that everyone was going to take turns watching over her.

They sat close together, she laying back into him, his arms around her. Occasionally they'd re-positioned themselves so they could just sit there and kiss. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms.

She had a very vivid dream of herself as a child playing in a field of flowers; two boys around her age were with her. They were all laughing and having fun. She sees herself pick two roses off of a bush and hands each of the boys one. "We'll be friends forever, right?" The boys agree with her and then she wakes up. Finn is still asleep but she can hear the others coming closer to the door. She panics a little and jumps over to the other seat, across from Finn. She rests a little and pretends to be asleep as well just in time for the door to be pulled open by someone.

She hears Finn talking ad then Puck. It's night fall and no one will be traveling any further for the night. Everyone is being put up into some tavern inn. Maria goes to her room and just tries to get to sleep, but all she can think about is her dream. Was it real or did her mind just make it up because of what Jesse said? It felt real.

She had another dream that night, it was a younger version of herself and she was sitting in the room where she keeps seeing all the deaths. But now it's all nice and fancy and everyone seems happy. The two boys are there again, she sneaks off with them; apparently they weren't invited to the party.

"This better be good." She hears one of them say.

"Calm down, Jesse. Santana and I found it earlier."

She looks back at Jesse and nods. "It's so amazing."

They sneak into a small, hidden door behind a shelf in the library. She and Blaine lead Jesse down some dark stairs, her dress catching against raised pieces of wood. "Santana, if your mom or dad finds out we're all hanging out again our families will have to resort to begging in the streets again."

"Stop making loud noises and they won't find out."

They get to where they were going and Blaine sets the small torch he was carrying down into a bowl. Once he lifts it the whole room is surrounded by the flickering light of the flame. Statues stand all over the room along with mass amounts of treasures. The three children look around and finally Jesse's eyes lands on his two friends. "What is this place?"

"It's called the King's Tomb. I've heard my dad speak out if before. He said this is where you remember past leaders. But whenever I asked him where it was he said it was fake; but Blaine and I found it."

"My dearest flower, you never cease to amaze me."

Maria wakes up with a loud gasp. She rubs her eyes and thinks about exactly what this means. She gets dressed and leaves her room, going down to the tavern area, the men are all still awake, talking, drinking, eye balling each other.

"Jesse, Blaine…may I have a word." They nod but don't move. "In private."

They say goodbye to the Knights, Finn stands up like he's planning on coming with them to make sure she's ok but she waves him off. They leave the area, making sure they are in a place where no one will hear them.

"Best friends forever, huh?" She begins. "Why are you trying to deliver me to my death?"

"Aw, she remembers now."

"My little flower," Blaine begins. "We are not doing such a thing."

"The hooded man, he wants me dead."

They both look a little shocked. "What? No. He wants to restore you to your rightful throne. That's why he hired us because he knew we'd be able to find you."

She doesn't know why but she believes them. The looks on their faces just tells her they thought that were doing good. "That man told me I was going to ruin things for him and he had me sent to the woods to be executed. Lady Brittany's guard saved me." They both look heart broken. "Who is the hooded man?"

"We don't know. He said if his identity is known everyone will be harmed. Santana, we swear we didn't know. We would never do anything to harm you."

"Tell me about the night you found me."

"We had been tracking you for years…" Jesse begins. "We were there the night your family was killed and we saw your father push you down into the secret hatch. We knew it led it the King's Tomb so we used the secret passage way in the library. We helped you get out of the palace and hid you in the woods. We only went back to see if we could save anyone else. By the time we came back you were gone."

"But we knew those murders didn't find you. They were all dead by the time we got back after we hid you."

"So, Blaine and I took an oath to find you. And we kept hearing of sightings, a lot were fake leads but a few were real. You seemed to be scared of everyone and whenever we got close to you, you vanished. One day a man in a hood came to us and told us you were living in a cave. We went to that cave and found you."

"You didn't recognize us and you ran away, fell and hit your head. We took you to a healer."

"We only left for an hour, when we got back she was screaming, saying some man stabbed her and was going after you. But when we got to the back where you were hiding, you were alone and fighting us. We pulled you into the carriage and took you to the hooded man."

"Only because he said he had something that would prove who you really were."

"But then his guards told us we were scaring you so we left, thinking you'd be safe. Next thing we know he said you climbed out a window and ran away. And that we had to find you again."

"So we did."

Santana shook her head. "He lied to you." She looked around the corner and saw Finn, Puck and Sam sitting at the table together. "We can't put them in danger. We need to get rid of them and then we need to run. Somewhere no one can find us."


	8. The Truth

Santana lies in bed, trying to get to sleep. All the memories flood her mind. It was like everything was locked behind some door and the dream she had of her and Jesse and Blaine was the key and it let her into the room behind the door.

She hears the door creak open and footsteps coming toward her. She stays completely still and feels Finn's large hand on her shoulder. She feels him get into the bed with her and kisses the back of her neck. She laughs a little and turns around to face him.

She feels her heartbreaking since she knows now she needs to make him leave her after tonight. "Finn, I think Jesse, Blaine and I should travel on our own from now on."

"What? Why?"

"I just think that I'm wasting your time and your Knights' time. You should be home."

It's not as easy as Santana was hoping it would be. He insists on taking her and refuses to hear anything else about it. He also tells her that he is supposes to visit the Lopez palace and meet Prince David.

Santana wakes up early the next morning and tells Jesse and Blaine. They both try to help her but Finn, Puck, Sam and the other guys with them all insist on continuing their journey. They get to Dorset in the late afternoon. She tries to piece everything together, try to figure out who the man in the hood is. But nothing connects.

They feast at the Karofsky palace. Santana continues to go by the name Maria, hoping that keeping up the pretense of not knowing who she was would save her life. The son, David is quiet. He doesn't talk to anyone the whole night and Santana can't help but feel uncomfortable around him.

The next day they go to the place all the murders happened. Santana doesn't want to go. She tries to get out of it but Finn insists that she joins him, telling her he's not sure if he could be there without her by his side. It's sweet so she says yes. She makes Jesse and Blaine go with her so thy can run away the moment they get out of Finn's sight.

A few guards go with them and they all more or less split up. Sam, Santana and Finn walk around the corridors, David and his guards say they are going to the grand hall and they can all meet up there later; Puck and the Knights that came with him hang around the halls; not really wanting to look around. Jesse and Blaine hang out by the door that they found years ago; waiting for Santana to come and escape with them.

Sam opens up a random door and looks inside. "Whoa." He says and opens it wider, stepping inside.

It takes Santana a second to realize the room he just stepped into was her own. She follows him inside, hoping there isn't anything that would give away her secret. Finn follows them both inside. He walks over to a table with all kinds of perfumes and make ups. He picks up a bottle and sniffs it, smiling a little.

"This is Santana's room."

Sam is busy looking at the beaded curtains that hangs over the windows. He turns to him and looks at the glass bottle in his hand. "How do you know?" He asks then walks over to the bed, running his hang along the wooden frame, over the little gold roses that have been built into the poles that hold up a silk canopy.

"She loved the scent of cinnamon." He answers and sets the bottle down. "Plus, I gave her this necklace." He said, picking up a sliver necklace with a simple ruby stone hanging down on the chain.

Santana looks around her room, frowning a little at the memories that surround her. She stands in front of the wardrobe, looking at all her dresses that she uses to love. Sam is standing beside Finn now, looking at all the jewelry. "Strange." He says, turning around in the room, looking at everything once more.

"What is?" Finn asks.

"I thought the people that killed the Lopez family were raiders." Finn nods and glances over at her. "Well, why didn't they steal anything from this room? I mean…all of these jewels are beautiful but they are all still here. And every room we passed by has stuff like this. What type of raider leaves things like this behind?"

Santana stops looking at the dresses and turns to Sam. She hadn't really noticed all of the gold and diamonds still around the palace until now. And as far as she knew, raiders are the ones that did this to her, to her family.

"I need some air." She whispers and walks out of the room.

Finn stays behind with Sam and they continue to look around. He doesn't say anything about the whole raiders not stealing Santana's things. He doesn't want to think about that night. He walks over to her bed and sits down on it, looking around.

"Every day I would wish to be able to spend time with her, to be able to lay with her and put my arms around her." Sam stops looking through the little box filled up with dried flower pedals and looks at Finn. "What's this?" Finn asks, picking up and envelop that's lying on the bed side table. His name is written in Santana's handwriting on it.

The envelop isn't sealed so he pulls the piece of paper out of it. He unfolds the paper and sees the familiar greeting.

_My Dearest Prince,_

_I'm sure my letter will arrive after I have but I can't stop thinking about you. It's night here in Dorset, tomorrow my family will be hosting a feast. The Karofsky family will be joining us and overseeing Dorset while my family visits Cornwall. Their son is our age, he's a bit troubled. I've only met him once but he seems so scared, especially around his father._

_Lord Karofsky is a large man, he looks like he wouldn't harm a soul; he reminds me of my grandfather. But I've heard stories of how he puts on an act and he is really a ruthless, soulless man. Mother says it's unkind to talk ill about him but I can't help but think it's true._

_Talking about the Karofsky family is not why I'm writing you though. I'm writing because I am nervous, scared even. We haven't seen each other since we were young; we write to each other all the time but it'll be different when I finally see you again. I'm afraid that I won't live up to what you were expecting. _

_I love you, Finn. I can truly and honestly say that I love you. And I look forward to the day you and I can spend our lives together. It's probably silly to be writing this because once again, I'll most likely arrive in person before my letter does._

_Forever yours,_

_Santana Lopez._

Finn read the letter over and over again, his eyes welling up a bit. The last letter Santana ever wrote, the night before she was murdered. Sam stood over him, looking down at the letter, his brows furrowed together.

"That looks like Maria's handwriting."

Finn looks up from the note and raises an eyebrow at Sam. "Like they look similar?"

"No, like…exactly the same. The little loop on the 'Y' and the way the 'S' looks. It's exactly the same. If I didn't know any better I'd say Maria wrote that letter."

Finn looked down at the letter again and then back at Sam. "Would it be wrong if I took this letter this me?"

"Is it for your Santana chest?" Sam shakes his head. "No. It was meant for you anyways."

Finn laughs and slips the note back in in envelop and they walk out of the room together. They find Puck and the other Knights from Cornwall and they all make their way toward the great hall. The second they walk inside they see Maria standing next to David looking scared.

"What's going on?" Finn asks, resting his hand on top of his sword.

"Nothing," Maria answers. "Are you done looking around?"

Jesse and Blaine are standing against the wall, a Karofsky guard on either side of them. Sam's eyes go wide and he nudges Finn's arm. When Finn looks he begins to point off to the side. Everyone turns to where Sam is pointing and right where the royal family would have been sitting during meetings and feasts is a large family portrait. A girl that looks a lot like Maria is standing next to two other women that look a lot like her.

Finn walks closer to the portrait and then back at Maria. "Holy Shit," He hears Puck say. "Is that you?"

Finn's eyes are wide and he sees Maria shake a little. Jesse and Blaine looked freaked out and are looking around as if to find an exit. "Santana?"

"Well, I guess we weren't careful enough." David finally speaks. Finn notices for the first time that there is a small dagger pointed to her back.

"Please don't do this, Dave." She whispers, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Shut up." He says, his teeth grinding together. "You know I have to. You're causing too much trouble."

Finn pulls his sword out, "Back away from Santana."

"Finn, no," Santana pleads.

David pulls her closer to him; Finn can tell he's scared too. "David, just…ok…how is she causing trouble? We can stop whatever it is."

"The rebellion, they know she's alive. They know she didn't die." He says, his hand shaking. "My dad worked too hard to become King. He's not going to let her ruin it for him."

"I knew it." Sam shouts. "I'm pretty but I'm not dumb."

"You're kind of dumb." Puck says.

"No, I'm not. I had a feeling raiders didn't kill Santana's family. They didn't take anything with them. What type of raider kills the entire royal family and takes nothing with them?"

They hear a crashing sound and they look over toward where Blaine and Jesse were standing along with the guards. Except now the guards are bleeding on the ground and Jesse is wiping blood off his sword while Blaine holds his out toward David. "Let her go." Blaine instructs in a calm and cool tone.

Jesse swings is sword around and points it with David as well. "Think about it Davey. You might be able to hurt her but we'll kill you and expose your family. Then the rebellion will really begin."

David gulps down the hard lump in his throat and looks at Santana. "I don't want to hurt her." He looks back at Jesse and Blaine. "But I have to."

"No! Dave, don't do this. Your dad, he's in Ayrshire, right?" He nods. "Santana was never here. Santana is gone and no one knows if she's alive or not. Jesse and Blaine found some poor girl in a cave named Maria. She is Finn's personal servant. Ok?"

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, sticks the knife into her side and pulls out his own sword.

She drops to the floor, holding onto her side. Blaine and Sam run to her and Finn, Jesse and Puck run toward David. Puck and Jesse hang back a little, watching David carefully, making sure he won't try to run. Finn and David swing their swords at each other and the other Knights run off to find some help from the townspeople.

Finn gets a few blows in; David is horrible at sword fighting. He falls to the ground, his arm bleeding from where Finn cut him, his chest as well. "She's ok." Blaine announces. "It's just a flesh wound. Poor some alcohol on it and close the wound and she'll be fine."

Sam scoops Santana up in his arms and looks at David. He looks up at Finn from where he is laying on the ground. "Are you going to kill me or what?"

Finn looks down at him and puts his sword away. "I'm not a murderer." They get David up from the ground and bound his arms behind his back.

Santana insists on walking but Finn and Sam don't feel comfortable with that. They stand on either side of her; Finn wraps his arm around her waist and presses his hand against her cut, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

They get her to a healer's house and get her wound cleaned. After that they pack up and go back to Cornwall, David in tow. Finn says they will hold an official trial for him and his family and whatever the sentence he receives will be carried out on his father as well (Finn plans on calling the treaty rights of getting help seizing King Karofsky).

When they get back, Finn's father is angry until he hears what happened.

"I knew she looked familiar." His mother says, she hasn't had an opinion one way or another when it came to Maria/Santana. "She looks so much like Rosalyn when we were young."

Finn's father welcomes Santana into their life with a lot kinder attitude then before. A few weeks later is the first ever public trial in Cornwall. King Karofsky is sent to his death and David is strip of his title and is sent to one of the northern nations to work on ships.

Santana was the crown princess when her family was murdered so technically she is Queen of Dorset now. Santana's first act as Queen is Knighting Sam.; which really comes to surprise to everyone.

"Sir Samuel, you are now able to marry a Lady of the court." She whispers to him and looks over at Quinn who already caught onto what this meant.

Rachel and Kurt are extremely happy that their friend is back. They have a huge feast at Dorset and Santana signs the Peace Treaty. Everything seems to be moving fast for her, she's only back in Dorset for a month when she is called back to Cornwall.

Sam, who she pretty much stole from Finn, escorts her back. When she arrives, Finn proposes to her. She didn't expect that but she says yes. They plan the wedding pretty quickly, they'll live in Dorset since she is the only one who can rule over them but they have to come up with a plan for the day that Finn has to take over Cornwall.

Their wedding night is pretty amazing in both their opinions. Santana and Finn lay around a few days after that together, just focusing on themselves, making love and talking to each other.

When the wedding bliss has to come to an end, Santana makes some decisions for the future of Dorset. Quinn and Sam have both written her, telling her they want to marry but since Sam is just a Knight her father refuses. She talks to Finn about this and they come up with the best plan.

She wants Sam to be happy and she knows he'll only be happy with Quinn. So, she makes him her hand. When Santana and Finn move back to Cornwall to become King and Queen, Sam will rule over Dorset.

Of course once the news reaches Russell Fabray he is proud to give his daughter's hand in marriage. Everything seems to be working out for the best. The only person who doesn't get the person they want is Brittany and Puck. Brittany marries Artie; she says she's happy though.

Puck moves to Dorset because Finn's dad thinks he's trouble. Santana doesn't mind him around. But he still doesn't find a girl to love. He wastes his time with a bunch of maids in town but everyone knows he loves Brittany but won't admit it.

But all in all, Santana is happy that she is finally with her one love and Finn is happy that he found his first (and technically) only love.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
